Forget Me Not
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Gabriella Montez/Tess Tyler/Elevator Meeting. Gabriella's always forgetting her keys, it drives her mad, but after running head long into a rather beautiful blonde on her way back, she doesn't think she minds so much this time.


**Author Note: I know it's been far too long since I've posted, once again. But I'm stuck in this goddamn rut and it's slowly killing me so I've come up with summat to hopefully get me outta it and back focused on writing =)**

**Every day I'ma get someone to give me three numbers between 1 and 30 and then I'ma spend thirty minutes writing a short oneshot based on the two characters and the situation that those aforementioned numbers relate to. The characters are all gonna be ones that I've written before or that I feel comfortable with, just to make it easier on myself, y'know.**

**I'ma post these on my Tumblr too, which is the same as my fanfiction pen name if you wanna find me, so yeah. Let's see if I can get back into the swing of things! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the bugger ton of junk that I've spent a lifetime accumulating. **

**Oh and P.S. sorry if they're no good, I'm literally just writing whatever comes into my head so =S**

* * *

Forget Me Not

The entranceway to the building was lavishly decorated in deep reds and gold trim. The windows let the early morning light stream in so the shadows had nowhere to hide. It was quiet this time of day, with no one but the bleary-eyed night receptionist sat behind the front desk, eyelids drooping.

The ding of the elevator caused his eyelids to flutter open again for half a second but then the doors slid closed again so he let his eyes do the same. Inside the elevator, Gabriella Montez ran her fingers through her dark hair. Her eyes went to her watch as she shook her head.

"Every time, Gabs. How do you manage it every time?" she glanced up at the button panel by the door, watching as the floors were counted by.

It finally started to slow at the fourteenth floor and she pushed herself off from the wall to stand ready in front of the door. As the four was replaced by a five, the elevator dinged. Gabriella shot out before the doors were even fully open, crashing head long into a tall, blonde in a power suit.

"Fuck!"

"Oh God!" Gabriella scrabbled at the woman as she teetered backwards, managing to stabilise them both. "I am so sorry! Here, let me help."

The files the blonde woman had been carrying had landed with a thump and the paper inside had exploded, littering the hallway and the elevator. Gabriella scrambled around shovelling the pieces of paper back into the files as best as she could. She was just turning to collect the remaining paper in the hallway when the elevator dinged again and the doors slid shut in front of her, trapping her and the other woman inside.

Gabriella pressed the button for the fifteenth floor again and turned, a sheepish smile on her face, to find the woman glaring at her with such intensity that she found herself shrinking away from her.

"I swear, I am really sor-"

"What the hell were you doing charging out of the elevator like that anyway? You practically tackled me to the floor and effectively rendered six hours of filing pointless." Anger darkened the blonde's blue eyes and set her lips in a hard line.

"I was just... I mean, my keys, I forgot them again. As usual! I don't know how I can forget them every single day but somehow I manage it!" Gabriella threw her hands up, her beaded bracelets clacking together on her wrist. "My Mom says it's because I spend too much time in my own little world or with my nose in a book, and not enough time in the 'real world', as she likes to call it. I don't know," she shrugged, bending down to pick up a loose piece of paper. "She wanted me to become a lawyer instead of an artist though so I don't know how much I should listen to her anymore."

Gabriella handed the last of the paper back to the blonde but froze when she caught sight of the woman's face.

"What?"

"I- Uh- You... talk a lot."

A blush worked its way up Gabriella's cheeks as she fidgeted with the paint-splattered bag slung over her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm trying to quit, I swear."

"Don't. I'm Tess."

"Nice to meet you, Tess," Gabriella beamed up at her.

Tess watched her expectantly.

"What?"

"Did you forget your name as well? Or should I just call you the Quarterback?"

Gabriella shook her head with a laugh, "No, I think I'm much more of a Wii Sports kind of girl, much less outside-ness involved. And I'm Gabriella."

Tess barely managed to suppress the smile that threatened to take over her face, "Well it's nice to meet you too, Gabriella."

The elevator dinged as they reached the reception area. The door opened and a handful of people got on, causing the two women in the back have to squeeze together into a corner. They pressed close to each other, Tess staggering slightly as the elevator set off again. Gabriella steadied the blonde with an arm wrapped around her waist. Tess found herself shifting closer into the other woman's side as they ascended.

The doors opened for the fifteenth floor and the few people who were left in the elevator parted to let the two women off. The paper was still there, strewn about the hallway. Tess sighed and set her files down.

Gabriella bent to help, shuffling the paper into messy piles. "What are these anyway?"

"Just some paperwork," Tess scanned over the papers, trying to sort as she went. "I'm a lawyer."

"You are?" Gabriella's head snapped up. "I swear I didn't mean anything by that comment before!"

Tess couldn't help the laugh that forced its way out of her mouth when she caught sight of the guilty look on the brunette's face.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope it wasn't too awful! If you wanna throw me some numbers please do, I'll make sure to credit you when I post the story =) and if you wanna join in and try summat similar yourself, go for it! It's quite a liberating experience =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
